


Волчье сердце

by SSM_Sterek



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dark, Drama, M/M, Out of Character
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-28
Updated: 2017-11-28
Packaged: 2019-02-07 23:09:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12851496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SSM_Sterek/pseuds/SSM_Sterek
Summary: Уже сидя в Азкабане Сириус понимал, что ничего уже не вернуть.Все в прошлом. Утеряно безвозвратно. Мертво.





	Волчье сердце

**Author's Note:**

> Автор: Boggart12  
> Все права принадлежат группе SSM [Sterek 18+].

Уже сидя в Азкабане Сириус понимал, что ничего уже не вернуть.  
Все в прошлом. Утеряно безвозвратно. Мертво.

Угасающее сознание поддерживают только воспоминания о теплых деньках, проведенных у Черного озера под раскидистой ивой, голове Рема, покоящейся у него на коленях, его зажмуренных глазах и полусонном ленивом бурчании о том, что он, Сириус, такой раздолбай, не хочет готовиться к экзаменам и Ремуса за собой тянет. Сириус на это только смеялся и, наплевав на ломящую спину, неудобно сгибался и целовал сухие губы, осторожно касался пальцами свежих шрамов и только вздыхал, когда Рем недовольно хмурился. Он считал себя уродом, а Сириус считал его самым прекрасным человеком на свете.

Сириус знал, что Рем ни на секунду не поверил, что Блэк предатель. Рем верил ему больше, чем себе. Рем любил его больше, чем себя. И Сириусу хотелось плакать, осознавая это. Выть, царапать человеческими ногтями холодные каменные стены, глотать слезы боли и отчаяния. Но он только сидел оперевшись спиной о холодную стену и апатично вспоминал. Цеплялся всем существом, чтобы сохранить рассудок.  
Он помнил, с каким волнением выбирал Рему подарки на праздники. Сириус никогда не умел выбирать подарки. Или как успокаивал нервничающего Лунатика перед экзаменами, уверяя, что тот все, как и всегда, несомненно, сдаст. Как просиживал ночи после полнолуний в больничном крыле в мантии-невидимке только потому, что упрямый Рем был уверен, что он не стоит здорового ночного сна Сириуса. Сам Сириус на это только печально улыбался и раз за разом прокрадывался в госпиталь, чтобы осторожно гладить Рема по волосам, когда ему в очередной раз снились кошмары.

Сейчас Сириус все отдал, чтобы хотя бы на день вернуться в то время. Только их время. Их дни, их ночи. Но все, что он имеет это глухие холодные стены и завывания чокнутой кузины Беллы в соседней камере. И тоска. Леденящая, ноющая, бесконечная. Сириус оборачивается в пса, сворачивается калачиком на тонком матрасе и складывает голову на лапы. В таком виде хотя бы скулить не так позорно.

Он не знает, что толкает его на побег. Сын Джеймса? Или то, что он узнал от болтливого Фаджа о том, что назойливый Люпин снова требовал встречи с самым опасным преступником Азкабана?

В любом случае, Сириус бежит.

На воле дышится легче, а воспоминания о русых волосах, вечно усталом лице и шрамах становятся отчетливее.

За двенадцать лет многое изменилось. Рем постарел и похудел. Шрамов на лице и теле прибавилось. И он упорно делает вид, что между ним и Сириусом ничего не было.

Сириус почти добровольно запирается на Гриммо.

А потом появляется Тонкс-которая-Нимфадора, и Сириусу хочется обратно в Азкабан. Туда, где не было гигантской пропасти между ними. Туда, где не было настырной племянницы. Туда, где были только полустершиеся воспоминания.  
Сказки про то, что перед смертью вся жизнь проносится перед глазами – ерунда. Все, о чем успевает подумать Сириус это то, что он прощает. Прощает Рема за все. 

И за отчуждение, и за Дору.

А потом он падает в Арку.

И Сириус уже никогда не узнает, что Ремус просто боялся испортить жизнь ему еще больше. Что он тоже все эти годы помнил каждое прикосновение, каждую интонацию родного голоса. Он корил себя за то, что не успел рассказать о том, что все время знал, что Сириус дежурил ночами, сидя с ним, Ремом, в больничном крыле. Знал, как трудно он выбирает подарки. Знал и помнил все. И натиску Доры сдался только потому, что оттенок глаз у нее точно такой же, как и у Сириуса.  
Ремус ненавидел себя за то, что не успел ему сказать все это. Не успел дать понять, что его полуволчье сердце каждое мгновение ныло от тоски и рвалось к нему. Не успел, не успел.

Когда в него летит Авада Долохова, Ремус думает только о том, что теперь сможет рассказать Сириусу все, что пожелает. И времени у них будет предостаточно. 

**© SSM [Sterek 18+]**


End file.
